


Go Packers Go!

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Louis in Panties, M/M, Panties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wears special panties for Harry and gives him a lapdance.</p><p>Harry really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Packers Go!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Soz for the title, I didn't know what to put, so *shrug*
> 
> Hope you like it, Lore. This is long overdue, I know.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> Based on [this post](http://nsfwtomlinson.tumblr.com/post/127802473460/hoedidas-okay-but-harry-would-fucking-bust-5)
> 
> Translation in Russian available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3787509)
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

The door slammed shut as Harry toed his shoes off and hung up his coat. “Babe! I’m home!” He yelled through the flat, as he searched for Louis.

“I’m here.” Harry go the reply and followed the voice to their bedroom.When Harry opened the door, he froze in place.

Louis was naked, well, save for the tiny, yellow shorts -they were more panties- he was wearing. He stood there with confidence as Harry raked his eyes over him and they both felt their cocks fill up and harden.

Louis walked up to him in slow, long strides until they were face to face. Harry’s mouth was still slightly agape as his eyes met Louis’, their noses close enough to almost touch.

“Do you like them?” Louis whispered with a cocky smirk in place. Harry was speechless and the only thing he could do was nod.

Louis grabbed his hand and stepped back then, turning around to lead Harry over to the bed. But Louis was stopped when he felt Harry wasn’t following and looked over his shoulder, noticing that Harry was staring at his ass.

Louis smirked again, knowing that in green letters his ass was decorated with huddle up packers. He made sure to stick it out a bit and emphasize the swish of his hips as he pulled Harry along.  Louis sat him down at the foot of the bed while he himself stood in front of Harry.

Louis leaned down as if to kiss his boyfriend, but at the last moment avoided Harry’s lips and pressed his own against Harry’s ear. “I’m gonna have you beggin’ for me, baby.” He whispered before biting the earlobe causing Harry to shiver and let out a whispered whimper.

Louis stood back up and walked to their dresser where he’d set up a sound box and clicked play on his iPhone. A female voice lead by a deep bass sang

There’s a place way down Bed Stuy/where a boy lives behind bricks/he’s got an eye for girls of eighteen/and he turn them out like tricks

Louis walked back to Harry and kissed him slow and deep without warning, tongues and lips sliding over each other with practised ease. Harry moaned drawn-out when Louis palmed him through his jeans.

I went down to a place in Bed Stuy/a little liquor on my lips/I let him climb inside my body/and held him captive in my kiss

Louis pulled back, a string of saliva that connected their lips snapped, and bit his lip as she locked eyes with Harry. He spread his legs a little and moved his hips to the beat, rolling them towards Harry’s face. Louis his hands on top of Harry’s and placed them on his ass, encouraging his boyfriend to touch.

Harry’s eyes roamed all over Louis’ body, taking in the way his muscles contracted beneath the taut skin, the tattoos littered over his arms, shoulder, and collarbones, but mostly his eyes stayed on Louis’ face. His pupils were deliciously dilated, and filled with lust and hunger. He squeezed louis ass and glided his hands up and down his back slowly and bit his own lip to keep down some of his moans.

“No.” Louis protested, he climbed into Harry’s lap and brushed his nose along his cheekbone all the way to his ear.  “Wanna hear all the noises you make, baby. Always so pretty, just for me. I want you to be loud, baby. I want you to not be able to stop.” He grinded his hips and their clothed crotches met long-awaited friction that made them both spew out curses.

Louis laid his hands low on Harry’s neck as leverage and started circling his hips again. “I’m not even touching you, but you’re so fucking hard for me.” Louis growled. “I’m gonna make you come like this. Would you like that, huh? Make you come back like when we were teenagers. Just grinded against me until you were moaning my name.” Harry did not disappoint, he outright whimpered a ‘Louis’ like he was dying for it.

Louis turned in Harry’s lap and started pushing his hips back to rub his panty-covered ass against Harry’s hard cock at which the latter threw his head back and moaned. Louis held him close with one hand on his neck, while the other grasped his thigh hard enough that Harry would find finger shaped bruises in the morning. Louis could feel him breathing hard on his neck before he felt lips and teeth there, biting and sucking to leave marks of his own.

“I’m gonna mark you up and let everyone know that you’re mine. No one could make me feel like this, but you. Fuck, Lou, you always make me feel like I’m fucking sixteen again when you’re around. Ahh fuck!” Harry stopped short at a particularly well-placed grind of Louis and his head fell where he’d been biting right before, to catch his breath.

Harry’s hands travelled up Louis’ body to play with his nipples, twisting them around to make him squirm as he whimpered brokenly. One of Harry’s hands moved from his chest to palm Louis through the panties. “Fuck, Harry, yes!” Louis panted, “Make me feel so good, such a good boy for me. Making me dirty my panties.” Louis turned back around and rolled his hips close to Harry’s, but didn’t make contact leaving Harry to whine in desperation.

“You want me, huh? Want my cock? Want me to fuck you so good you’ll feel it for days?” Louis asked as he kept rolling his hips, one hand on Harry’s neck to keep him from falling over.

“Yes yes, Louis, please!” Harry begged, making Louis chuckle.

“Not yet, baby. I want you to come for me like this first.” Louis teased a finger along Harry’s clothed cock, feeling it twitch underneath the barely there touch.

Harry put his hands high on the back of Louis’ thighs, suddenly and pulled his crotch towards his face. He grabbed the panties between his teeth and looked up as he pulled at them to let them snap against Louis’ skin, having him hiss at the sting. Louis buried a hand in his curls and yanked his head back, making a rumbling moan spill out of Harry’s open mouth.

“So eager for me, baby.” Louis chuckled. “So hard for me in your jeans. Your cock is begging for it, but I won’t touch you.” Harry whined high in his throat, desperate for any kind of friction that could push him over the edge he was so close to.

“Please, I need you, Louis. Fuck, please!” Harry pleaded, his cock was straining against his tight jeans in uncomfortable arousal.

Louis’ fingers tugged the hem of Harry’s shirt over his head and toyed with the boy’s nipples. Something that never failed to bring Harry pleasure since they were very sensitive. Louis settled himself in Harry’s lap and kissed him deeply as his hips circled in small eight figures. Louis pulled his head back minutely so his lips were directly placed against Harry’s ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good later, you’ll feel it for days. I’ll plug you up so you can feel my cum inside you, marking you from the inside.” He growled lowly, pushing Harry closer and closer. “I’ll put the vibrating plug up that tight little ass of yours so I can play with you the whole time you’re wearing it. No one will know except for you and me what a slut you are for me. Always wanting my cock inside you, my cum in you, my marks on your body. I bet you could come right now. Are you going to, Harry?”

Harry nodded desperately.

“Good.” Louis bit his earlobe before grunting out the long-awaited words. “Come for me.”

And Harry did with a long moan which vaguely sounded like Louis’ name. He looked absolutely beautiful to louis, with his mouth slack and his eyes rolled back in his head. Louis could feel the wet patch seeping through Harry’s jeans, dirtying his panties. It made his cock so hard it almost hurt.

As soon as Harry gained his breath and mind again, he snaked a hand down the panties. It took one, two, three tugs before louis was coming himself, face tucked into Harry’s neck as he spilled all over his hand and their stomachs.

Both men sat there for a moment getting down from their highs with their arms around each other and panting.

“Go Packers.” Harry joked making Louis laugh breathily. “How about a nap before you make good on all those things you promised me.”

“I agree. You’ll be sore for weeks, Styles.”

“Promise?”

Louis laughed and laid them both up the bed after they both got rid of their now dirty clothes, and pulled the sheet over their tangled bodies. Louis had almost drifted to sleep when he heard Harry singing under his breath.

“Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her.”

“Really?” Louis deadpanned.

“Sorry.” Harry sounded only half-apologetic, but Louis couldn’t be bothered right now.

“Just shut up and go to sleep.”

 

 


End file.
